Will You Call My Name?
by all-thelittlepeople
Summary: A series of ficlets that feature Bellas x Trebles, Trebles x Trebles, Bellas x Bellas, or character backgrounds. Each fic gets it's own unique plot from the prompter/prompt left in the reviews. Second Prompt/Ficlet : Donald x Lilly or 'Creepy Asian Girl' x 'Bumper's Indian Wingman Who Rapped In All the Songs'. Enjoy and leave a prompt in the reviews !
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Will You Call My Name?

**By:** all-thelittlepeople

**Summary:** A series of ficlets revolving around the Bellas and Trebles. Or even Bellas x Bellas and Trebles x Trebles, leave your prompt and couple in the review and I'll cook something up! First couple: Becca x Jesse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything within this story.

**SHOUTOUT TO TCML:** Lovely internet bestie -heart-

**A/N:** Let's get this show on the road!

**Time Period: **A year after Becca joins the Bellas

**GENRE:** Romance/Angst

**MUSIC RECS: **White Horse by Taylor Swift, Fix You by Coldplay, 2AM Club by Big Sean ft. Dev

**PROMPT:** Jesse asks Becca a question that leads to the story of Becca and why love was never kind to her.

**~Pitch Perfect~**

"_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well._"

-White Horse, Taylor Swift

"_Yeah there's something bout Mary got me higher. Oh yeah there's something 'bout the way she make me light up._"

-2AM Club, Big Sean ft. Dev

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse and the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?_"

-Fix You, Coldplay

**~Pitch Perfect~**

**TITLE:** Lights

**~Pitch Perfect~**

"How many guys have you dated before me?" He asks one night.

God, Becca hates clichés, something Jesse loves about her, but truthfully, this is the most cliché thing she's ever done. Cuddling under the stars, the night is cool and there's a blanket draped lightly over them. She's sitting in his lap, her legs hair is loose, nothing holding her hair back and letting it fly in the wind freely. That's how she feels with Jesse. Free. He's opened her up like an oyster, gross since she hates oysters. They've been dating for a year now and it's summer so they're both dressed appropriately. Except, she didn't expect for him to be comfortable snoodling with her under the stars in her dad's backyard. Shelia and her dad are out after all and she knows that her dad will only be happy she's moved on from her 'angsted teenager phase'.

"You want a movie story or a quick recap of my shitty love life?" It's colder than he normally gets and he winces, drawing her tighter to him as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I just want to know but hey, we could go inside and watch Hitch or What Dreams May Come." He suggests and Becca only shrugs before sliding her head under his neck.

"I'll tell you but we go a little far back. It starts with Andrew."

**Andrew**

I don't remember his last name (Really?). You wanna ask questions or get the whole story? (Sorry.)

I was 14 and he was 16. I mean who didn't want to date someone older. He was the first guy I ever dated. Before my parents got divorced. If I'm correct, he had dark blond hair, swam for a team, and played guitar (Mr. Perfect then?) Shut up Jesse! (OW, no need to get violent).

Anyway, Andrew was super nice and we went out for two months. I guess it was typical teenage love. Let's just say though, I was always super self-conscious about my looks. I mean I was pretty skinny and a little awkward around other people. My best friend, ugh or old best friend, Katie, was a jealous little twit. I mean, I was kind of like the uglier duck between us. She got asked out more often. Ya'know a blonde beauty? (Something like the Ginnifer Goodwin and Kate Hudson in Something Borrowed? Movie kind of sucked though but John Kraniski- OW.) Yes like that, would you stop interrupting my dramatic monologue? (Sorry.) Anyway, she was taller, bustier, and had longer curler hair. She always got the guy.

At the end of the day, I never was the best judge of character.

Well back then at least.

So one day, Andrew invites me and Katie (Katie and _I._ Sorry sorry)- Katie and I, thanks Professor genius (No problem sweet protegé)- to the beach with some of his friends. My dad and mom were too busy to notice me sneaking out and back then I couldn't see that evil little glint and Katie's bitch eyes. She was always trying to tag along and meet Andrew's friends but I didn't think much of it. Too in love, you know? I just liked spending time with him. He was sweet and funny and I was the first one who wanted to jump on the Love Express. We had our first kiss at that beach. Our first and our last kiss.

Katie swooped in after our romantically cliché kiss at sunset.

Andrew's best friend, Charley- sweet girl with a boyfriend of her own who was a senior- was shocked to find Katie, dry humping the living life out of Andrew in the backseat of her car. And let's just say, he wasn't exactly

As if I even have to say it, Charley drove me home and the next day, Katie was bragging about how she'd finally lost it. Gratefully, little trollop got her just deserved desserts when Charley spread a rumor about Katie loosing her virginity in a Burger King parking lot. I moved away though, forced my parents to take us _anywhere_ but there in Tennessee.

Huh, you've been quiet for a good amount of time. Think you can keep up? (Totally, just trying to imagine a teenage Becca, complete with the total all American look of a button up plaid shirt and shorts, beating the crap out of a teenage Kate Hudson.) Cool, dork. (You are such a violent woman). Does that make you a masochist? (Are we going for the Twilight thing? I'm totally the Edward to your Bella.) Ew.

...

**Chris **

A year ahead, I'm in LA with my parents. About a year before the divorce. He was a coffee shop worker. Totally the image of a tanned Miami boy. Swooshy blond hair (Really?), blue eyes, boarder shorts that kind of guy. He had abs to die for (Tryna suggest something?)-again shut up- and a totally adorable smirk. He never really took me out on a proper date. We ended up making out at the skate park or in his room. So that storybook ended within a few weeks.

It ended with Chris telling me that he wanted a bustier girl and him leaving my house with a broken nose (God, I love you) and revenge was pretty damn sweet.

...

**Devon**

Chris had a best friend. Devon was sweeter, cuter, and a way better boyfriend. Chris came crawling back, Devon punched him in the face, and in the end dad and mom moved us away. (I think Devon's my favorite) Probably mines too. We didn't go for the whole long distance thing.

...

"We should stop here unless you mind. This is where shit gets deep." Becca says looking up at Jesse who shrugs and pulls her a little closer.

"I like stories and movies."

"Don't I know it." Jesse rolled his eyes at the sarcasm but grinned nonetheless.

"Hey you're the one who offered to stay up and you're the one who has Netflix." She smiled, unknown to him at his explanation.

"On with the story then."

...

**Zavier**

My parents got divorced the year I started seeing Zavier. I was going through a lot of stress and I didn't know what to do. Looking back, I feel so stupid. Zavier was the badboy of my school in California. He did drugs, dealt them, got girls pregnant. I got really lucky. One of my friend's crappy boyfriends got me into drugs. I know, I know, it sounds bad but when all you feel is pressured and lost where else can you go?

I fell hard for Zavier.

He would give me my medicine and show me how easy it was to defy my dad. My mom wanted _nothing_ to do with me. I sassed back and I even hit her once. Zavier convinced me that we could run away together. My parents didn't care, he said, we could go to New York and live with his other drug-dealer cousin. He gave me ticket and he flew away first.

He got arrested on the plane for trying to smuggle drugs onto the plane.

I begged my dad to move us away.

From then on it just got worse.

...

**Garrett**

I was angrier at my dad for starting to date Shelia when I met Garrett. He was the kind of guy who'd scale a building just to spend the night with you. He even did piercings. Dad was freaking scared out of his mind and this led me to have more nights alone with Garrett. I liked that. That feeling of being a rebellious girl and not obeying daddy was great. Adrenaline. That's what a felt whenever we were riding his motorcycle to clubs with fake IDs. He was really fun.

Then I found out he was doing drugs and I dropped him, he gave me the bird and walked away.

Dad was glad.

...

**Alex**

Alex, this happened just before dad married Shelia-the step-monster- and he just so happened to be Sherlia's nephew. A year after Garrett and I broke up. Alex is where I stopped dating and got addicted to the music. Actually, he introduced me to the whole club DJ phase and we would sometimes spin together. He taught me about the bass line and we still talk. We broke up because he was still in love with his ex. Julie's great though, she's pretty nice and kind of scary looking with a crapload of piercings.

They had a place for me to stay in Los Angeles, a place I was ready to go back to, but then Dad got me into Barton.

...

"And then all hell broke loose?" Jesse asked after a moment of silence. Becca rolled her eyes.

"No, I met some rocking girls and started dating a wickedly dorky movie addict with a job lined up to work with Warner Brothers to make a new soundtrack for their action/comedy movie." She finished. Jesse nodded before freezing and tensing up completely.

"How did you know?" He asked pulling them apart with wide eyes, a small look of awe on his face, Becca smiled before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his slightly agape mouth.

"You left the letter on my bed, idiot." She murmured biting her lip. Jesse grinned before pressing his lips to hers. Electricity ran down her spine and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and she whimpered slightly as their tongues danced passionately. Her heart was racing, her eyes fluttering closed as they pulled apart and she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you, Bender." He murmurs against her lips.

"I love you, Claire." She replies. After five minutes of watching fireflies, she stands up and grabs the blanket from around the shoulders.

"Still doesn't mean I'm naming my kid Bender Andrew Brian." She states giving him a pointed look and a teasing smile.

"If it's a girl can I name her Hilary Claire Allison then?" He asks wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he leads her back to the house.

"Hell no."

**~Pitch Perfect~**

So there it is. How do you think I did? Leave a review with your prompt or how you think I did to make a girl really, really happy -smiles-.

Bye lovely nerds,

Avery xxx


	2. Chapter 2 - CORRECT - Donald x Lilly

**Head Title:** Will You Call My Name?  
**By:** all-thelittlepeople

**Head Summary:** A series of ficlets revolving around the Bellas and Trebles. Or even Bellas x Bellas and Trebles x Trebles, leave your prompt and couple in the review and I'll cook something up! First couple: Becca x Jesse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_ingeniousmacabre_: Thank you so much! I like your stories too, I just haven't gotten along to reading them all. *bows*

_snickersluv_: Oh my! I love the movie so much T^T It's so hilarious and amazing.

_Missliv_: Thank you for the review! I loved writing them, just imagining how Jesse didn't want to make Becca feel too pressured by telling him her past and try to ease it.

**SHOUTOUT QUESTION:** What was your favorite line from Pitch Perfect? Choose wisely!

**Sub-Title (#2):** Donald and Lilly Sitting in A Tree *K-I-S-S-I-N-G*

**Sub-Summary (#2):** Donald meets his quiet, adorably creepy girlfriend's friends for the first time- the ones outside of the Barton Bellas. Of course, things don't go as planned. But that's the way they like it.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Adventure/Friendship (Fantasy)

**Rating:** T

**Music Recs:** Bad Little Boys by Marshall Lee (Adventure Time), Ho Hey by the Lumineers, Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry

**A/N (1): EDIT!BIG **Thanks to Missliv for correcting the chapter

**~Pitch Perfect~**

"_Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes and they're lookin' right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears._"

-Marshall Lee, Adventure Time (eps. unknown)

"_(2,3) I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart._"

-Ho Hey, the Lumineers

"_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat._"

-Hummingbird Heartbeat, Katy Perry

**~Pitch Perfect~**

Donald is a naturally loud and open person. Perceptive and not dumb but loves rapping. Golly, he does. He likes speaking his mind because he figures it's better to know that someone wants to chop your head off like you're a Chitauri and they're Captain America than them to tenderly kill you with fake care. Donald's pretty simple but then again, there aren't many guys who are too complicated. His parents are an orthodox Indian couple that broke away from tradition and became Christian. When they became Christian they moved to New York where his mom works as a teacher still and his dad as a banker. He moved out to Barton with his older sister, Allison, and her husband, Derrick. Both he and Allison are quirky but lovable.

Bumper was his best friend. Then he moved out to LA and decided he didn't want to answer any of his calls. Besides, Jesse likes movies and the classic refrences more than Bumper did anyways. He'll still try to be friends with Bumper but his friend is becoming more independent and flying solo seems to be good for him. Donald felt like he owed Bumper a bit. The first day there, they were roommates and created a bond over singing. Bumper would critize and work all the other Trebles to the bone but never raised a voice to Donald. That was their dynamic. Jesse's pretty tight though. However, Jesse's also busy trying to protect his alt. rock girlfriend from their alt. rock boss, Luke, at the record shop so there's some trouble (or should he say _treble_) there but besides that their lives are relaxed for the time being.

Speaking of girlfriends...

Donald didn't have much. He was a dork growing up trying to surpass Allison as sibling rivalry calls for so not until highschool did he begin dating. His first girlfriend? A punk girl with vocals who, in their junior year, left him for a teacher. Yeah, it was a typical heartbreak but nothing music couldn't solve. Then he dated Amy Young, his dad's friend's daughter, and when the cute and petite blonde got pregnant with another guy's kid it really didn't end well. They still talk though. Amy's boyfriend is an ok guy who probably has three kids like Ross elsewhere that will never show up but the baby's really cute. The baby's got silky skin, pale like Amy's, and almond eyes that kind of remind him of his _current_ girlfriend's eyes.

Lilly Onakuramara.

Lilly is _very_ quiet but Donald finds that really sexy about her. Ok, he's weirder than the average guy, he'll admit to that. But, hear him out. Lilly a girl with a gentle voice sounds loud to him when their together talking and snuggling while watching movies with Jesse. He'll text Becca but Becca will decline to hang out with Fat Amy or be with her music. She'll say that it's not that the movie date isn't appealing but, now that she's handling her own DJ gigs and working on creating a good rep for the Bellas she has her plate full to the brim with stuff. Plus, Fat Amy makes killer crepes. Something one of her Tazmanian boyfriends taught her, Donald tries to remember.

Anyway, back to Lilly.

Lilly is almost like the perfect girl for him. In ways, she can be weird and creepy but he really finds those things _wicked_tight. Like when she showed him that dead body by the creek. She had been not hesitant at all to show him but he didn't mind. He told her it was rad and asked if she wanted to go get fish tacos at a fish taco stand a couple blocks down the road. Surprised at this reaction she nodded and they walked down the street holding hands and making beats as they went. Yeah, that was a good date. Donald was proud of his relationship. Lilly normally spoke in soft, tender tones that were girly adorable (not that he minded at all). Lately though, she'd become louder and he kind of thanks the Bellas for that. Mostly because, it is freaking sweet to watch people's eyes widen like a cartoon when she tells them that she set a girl on fire before (he learns later it was totally an accident but she still did).

Plus, his girls a bit of pyromaniac but that's fine. She doesn't flaunt it about but she seems to have a thing for fires.

"Ducky," she mumbles one day while their driving to meet with Cynthia Rose and Trina, Cynthia's flavour of the week much to her admirer Denise from the Bella's despair, "would you think you'd be interested in meeting my other friends? The ones from Barton?" Lilly asks gently playing with their intertwined fingers.

"Sure, sounds cool. They won't set me on fire will they?" He asks after a moment. Lilly only smiles before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I promise to eventually put you out." She mumbles against his cheek.

_Eventually she says_.

.

.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Sometimes, Donald forgets that Lilly grew up in the Barton area. Yeah, Lilly knew the area like the back of her hand. Growing up for Lilly sucked. She didn't straight out tell him but when she asked him out, by shoving a journal into his hands (one with a bookmarked entry), he ended up reading it in her journal. How her parents were ecstatic to meet the twins and then to only have on large little baby (he thinks Lilly was adorable and really unique and special for being able to eat her twin as a fetus) they were very disappointed. Her mom used to light incense and pray to their gods that it was a mistake. Lilly wasn't really loved too much growing up. She'd leave the house, come back with scars and scratches, say something off-putting and her dad would punish her. Normally her punishment would end up with her lighting all the candles in the house to mourn the dead twin but that stopped when she was 13 and they had a bush caught on fire.

Yeah, Lilly was pretty tough. Her mother rarely spoke when he met her and her dad seemed a rougher man than Lilly's vibrant self. Okay, not so vibrant since she didn't speak in loud tones but colorful was more like her. Her dad had like a megaphone lodged in his throat so it wasn't hard hearing him and Donald actually stuck up for Lilly when she tried to open her mouth and was denied speaking rights. A crap way to grow up but he loved the passionate kiss his Asian girlfriend gave him once they were properly thrown out of the Okamura household. Needless to say it was probably their best kiss ever but it did land them in a hospital. Was it against the laws to kiss at an intersection?

Donald also read that the people Lilly hung out with didn't help at all. White people, mixed people, and misfits. It was why she fit in so well with the other Bellas. She didn't have to worry about not being the smartest Asian or definitely not the most cheerful. She was the quiet, daydreamy girlfriend he loved with big dreams and a wide heart and small vocabulary. Occasionally, one of the Trebles would deny hanging out with her because of one of her weird declarations (Donald found them fascinating) but it didn't matter. He still liked hanging out with Lilly.

When he met her friends he was just a little shocked that they were all loud, beatboxing, and people who typically looked like they were on drugs.

"Asher, he was mute but he likes turning things into ice using things he finds on google. He makes sounds with his bongo drums he keeps wrapped around his neck." Lilly tells him and points to an African American boy wearing a dark blue hoodie beating on bongo drums while sitting next to a big block of ice. The boy has his hood up with bloodshot eyes but Donald knows Lilly has dealt with these people on a daily basis so he only gently takes her hand in his. Something she doesn't object. She holds his tight and smiles her tiny smile at him and any of the teeniest fears he had are gone.

"Jerry, she's-slash-he's a transvestite who prefers to speak through tongues," she jokes pointing to the girl and boy kissing on the couch.

"Clever and classic pun, babe." Donald replies nodding impressively. She giggles.

"The girl she's-slash-he's with was born a hermaphrodite but they cut it off. Her names Timothy." She mumbles. Then, still staring down at her, Donald notices how her eyes light up.

"Veronica, she was almost eaten by her twin in the womb, that's why she's missing the top part of her ear and one of her toes." Lilly mumbles pointing to the Asian girl running amuck the shady warehouse they're in. She catches his stare and shakes her head. "That's Amary actually. She hears voices." She points to a silent light-brown haired girl in the corner, her brunette hair pushed behind her ear and as she tilts her head to look at Lilly she smiles, her hair is long as though to cover her messed up ear and she's wearing shorts with stockings and Donald doesn't dare look at her feet. Instead he lets Lilly, a little frightened but his grip on his girlfriend unwavering, pull him towards Veronicha.

"Nicha."

"Onakuranamura."

They seem to be speaking with eyes but Donald doesn't dare say anything just stands there before turning back to look at the four other people she hasn't introduced him to. Amary, the Asian who was running around, is now sitting on another male's lap. The male is whispering into her ear and Amary is whimpering but nodding furiously. The male is blonde with grey eyes and a dead sort of look on his face. Somehow Donald feels as though they may be the best couple he's seen in a while.

"Approve. Nicha approve. Ducky Donald. Welcome." Veronicha states suddenly and is standing up.

_Hello Donald. Do not be afraid of me. I am not your conscience. I am Veronicha._

"Whoa, a-a-are-," Donald pauses his stuttering before looking at the exit but Lilly grips his hand tight and looks up at him worriedly.

_Do you want to break up? I figured it would be easier to hear me this way. I'll tell Veronicha to stop and you can leave. I'll have Denise pick me up. _

There's that soothing voice, okay not soothing but gentle voice, he knows as his girlfriend's.

_C-C-Can you hear my thoughts too?_

Lilly smiles before another voice interrupts.

_Amary, Asher, Jerry, Timothy, Avan, Erie, Liliath, Goliath and I can hear you. We have a special mission for you Donald._

Suddenly they're all standing up and walking towards him. Lilly takes his other hand in her's and presses her forehead to his while she's on the tips of her toes.

_Don't be scared._ _I love you. Trust me._

Lilly is suddenly ripping her dress off carefully to reveal, not naked skin but an almost replica of a Wonderwoman costume but with a Japenese red dot crown and a white chestplate with black spandex he supposed was her tights she wore with her white dress and denimn over top. Her hair is wavy. The others are dressed in different costumes. Donald suddenly faces a mirror, Lilly standing next to him and holding his arm in her costume smiling at him, and he is dressed like Superman.

_Wicked_.

**xxx**

"Ducky?" Lilly's voice is loud. This has to be the dream, Donald thinks but opens his eyes to see his girlfriend's worried face.

"Lilly?" He sits up, she leans back and tilts her head. "What happened?" He asks yawning. She giggles, her shoulders leaning forward in that adorable way only she has of doing.

"You passed out when you met my first friend, Veronicha. We all call her Nikki." _Not Nicha_. Donald wearily thought before raising a brow.

"Asher, Jerry, Timothy, Avan, Erie, Liliath, Goliath? Where are they?" Donald asks aloud. Nikki gives him an odd look. He notices that 'Nikki' has both of ears perfectly and the only abnormality about her is that she's giving him a sneered look.

"This is your boyfriend, Lils? Wouldn't you have done with big, black, scary, and professor dude?" Nikki sneers. He likes Nicha more immediately.

"Donald," Lilly mumbles putting a tender hand on his forearm, "you tripped over an icecube that fell out of Ashton's drink and passed out. Mary started screaming, Jenna got a towel for you, and Timmy fanned you out with his old Wicked program to help get you up." Lilly explains, he heard but was rather focused on her breathy voice brushing against the shell of his ear.

Damn _he is seriously messed up in the head (_no shit, his brain replies, you just slipped on a freaking ice cube like some stupid cartoon).

(Correction: he doesn't remember ever seeing Finn from Adventure time slipping on ice)

"Evan, Ari, Lilian, and Golian made a makeshift bed for you to lie on. You've been out for two hours. We were about to carry you to the hospital." Her last statement is a little disappointed but Donald shakes it off.

"I'm so sorry for everything." He hangs his head in his shame. He hears a voice soften.

"Look, Derrick-,"

"Donald," Lilly corrects.

"Donald," Nikki's tone is sharp but she corrects it, "you seem like a nice guy. Since we can't start some fires to piss of the fire department then I guess all we can do, for now is all go see a movie in a ghetto theater where the tickets are cheap and the movie is a gazillion years old. Sound good Derrick?" Lilly smiles encouragingly and nods fast.

"Sounds cool."

.

.

**xxx**

Ashton and Mary were actually dating, not surprising really. None of her friends were on drugs. They were just tired from being apart of other little colleges that took much of their time. Ashton was really cool and only drank his soda with ice in it. Mary actually didn't really hear voices but those were her muse, she wrote her song inspirations down on paper or on her notepad on her phone. Ari and Golian were beatboxers. Evan, Jerry, and Timmy (all male) were singers. Nikki sang too. The real unique thing about the group was that they could make intricate sounds you'd think you could only hear by messing around with autotune but no. The sounds they made were natural.

"Did you have fun?" Lilly asks later that night. They share a dorm now. Donald likes hearing the psycho things she whispers in her sleep. He doesn't take them seriously but also doesn't keep the candles in their dorm (Jesse's seems less valuable).

"It was awesome. But while I was out I had a weird dream..." Donald tells her all of it and she only smiles and kisses him. He's shocked by her reaction for a moment but then, her little tentative tongue slipping from her mouth to his. His tongue swipes across the roof of her mouth and she grins into his mouth but he only gently tugs her hair to tilt her head further back for more access to the sweet cavern of her mouth. He groans when she pushes her fingers into his hair and pulls softly. She's straddling his lap now and he pulls them both apart to pant onto her face.

"I had a dream everyone was Korean Fried Chicken and you and I both ate them all. Fat Amy tasted the best." Then his girlfriend giggles as though it were the normal reaction.

Goodness, Donald loves Lilly.

.

.

.

**~Pitch Perfect~ **

**A/N (2):** So did you enjoy it? Or do you not want to see any more Donald/Lilly. If you didn't know which couple this was it was another Treble x Bella and it was the 'Creepy Asian Girl' and 'Bumper's Indian Best Friend'. Remember! Answer the SHOUTOUT QUESTION:

_What was your favorite line from Pitch Perfect? _

**ALSO! **Leave a prompt in the reviews please! And what you thought of this one specifically!-smiles- Trust me I can dish anything you deal out, promise-winks-.

**PPS:** Prompt Requirements:

Character/Pairing-

Prompt-

Genre(s)-

Rating-

If I get more than 10 M rated reviews wanted for a prompt I will start a separate one for those prompts.

Enjoy loves!-heart-


End file.
